<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Origins by Kyuukoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707353">Origins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukoi/pseuds/Kyuukoi'>Kyuukoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hybrid Minecraft AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Dragon!Dream, Dream is a Royal, Gen, I don't really like using OC's in my work but I had to, I needed characterssss, Kid Dream, Kid Technoblade, Minecraft, Please they just wanna make some friends-, They aren't super important to the story I promiseeeeee, so is techno, soft dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukoi/pseuds/Kyuukoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets of Dream growing up and eventually what leads to his running away. </p><p>Enjoy! ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Dream and his Two Older siblings who I cannot spoil yet ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hybrid Minecraft AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did I choose the cheesiest name for this book or what? Origins? Really? I'm very original in case you couldn't tell ✨</p><p>Join the <a href="https://discord.gg/UJ3mxc6s5t">Discord Server!</a></p><p>We're all nice I promise!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream squints his eyes, making a face of distaste as his brother adjusts a few strands of his hair away from his face, slicking it back with some kind of gel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop moving, Dream. This is a very important meeting. You have to look respectable.” His brother punctuates this statement with a sharp tug on the lapels of Dream’s royal attire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't touch it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream moves to stand in front of the full-body mirror of the dressing room where he slowly turns, admiring the colors on his outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the green!” Dream says, smiling, “It’s my favorite color!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His older brother chuckles, standing behind him and clasping a hand on Dream’s shoulder. “I know, Dragonling, I know. That’s why we had it specially made for you</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s eyes widened as he turned to look his brother in his eyes. “Really?! For </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! For you! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a prince, you know!” The older boy bends down and pokes Dream’s nose, causing the small royal to giggle and clasp his hands onto his face, covering his nose from any further assaults. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp rapping on the door causes both brothers’ gazes to shift, landing on the entrance to the room. The middle child of their three-person family stood leaning up against the doorframe, smirking at them with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Dream waves at him, pulling away from the hand on his shoulder to tackle his tallest brother into a hug. The taller boy reaches down and scoops up Dream, spinning him around in his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two slow to a stop a second later. Dream is delicately placed on the ground where he shakily takes a few steps to regain his balance, almost toppling over a few times before managing to stabilize himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh, look what you two did. His hair’s all messed up again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”What? It's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller is cut short when a hand shoots out, rubbing Dream’s head and messing up his already slightly ruffled hair. The two younger siblings stare in silence and shock at their brother, who brings his hand up to cover his mouth and giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,</span>
  <em>
    <span> no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you didn't.” The younger duo looked at each other and nodded. Without any warning, the two lunged, taking down the eldest and starting an all-out free-for-all tickle battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A servant found the three giggling, their faces flushed and their clothes and hair askew. Softly, the servant cleared her throat, smiling fondly at the siblings. “Boys, the Nether royals are here for the meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ender.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Already?” The three shot up, brushing down their suits to smooth out as many wrinkles as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re in the throne room when you’re ready!” She says, turning on her heel and begins making her way back to their guests, planning on entertaining them while the three heirs readied themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! It's great to see you again!” The brothers entered the room, where two women sat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the right was a woman with long, fiery red hair with curls framing her face mimicking a blazing inferno. As she moved, the colors in her hair shifted from burgundy to persimmon to gold, providing the illusion of movement. Her amber eyes slid over the boys, landing on the eldest and smiling, showing off sharp teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>llum! Trobava a faltar la teva cara!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you as well, Aithne.” The two meet in a hug, “I assume you’ve yet to be defeated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so little of me.” Aithne smirks, “I wouldn’t be here if I was now would I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose not.” The two continued their conversation as Dream took another look at the scary lady’s companion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had long, straight white hair and pale skin. She sat silently, her hands folded and her eyes closed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s really pretty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, Dream pulls away from his brothers to approach the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head turns downwards, and even though her eyes were still closed, Dream got the feeling she was looking right at him. Suddenly, all his boldness vanished. His face warmed as he smiled sheepishly, avoiding looking directly at her face. “Um, hi!” he says, “You're really pretty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles, her cheeks coloring a bit. She opens her mouth and begins to speak so softly that Dream has to lean in to catch what she says. “Why thank you, little one. You look very handsome yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s face exploded in warmth. He brings his hands up, hoping to hide his embarrassment from the pretty lady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he peeks through his fingers again, he comes nose to nose with another boy that seemed to be about his age. Dream squeaks, lurching a step backward, keeping eye contact with the boy. A moment passes as they size each other up. </span>
</p><p><span>The boy before Dream had pink hair that ended just above his shoulders. </span><em><span>That’s pretty cool! I’ve never seen pink hair before.</span></em><span> His eyes were blood red and seemed to stare directly into Dream’s soul, sizing him up. </span><em><span>His ears are kind of weird. Pink and… furry? Almost like those animals in the overworld! Pigs? </span></em><span>And he</span> <span>was clothed in loose clothes and thick-soled shoes. </span></p><p>
  <span>The boy seemingly comes to a decision as he rolls back on his heels and crosses his arms. He nods to himself before quickly moving forward, clasping one of Dream’s hands in both of his own. “Hi, I'm Technoblade, and you're my friend now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerks Dream’s arm up and down in some form of a handshake. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um- Uh- I-” Dream stutters, taken off guard by the sudden action. “I'm Dream…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade’s face stretches into a grin, “Nice to meet you, Dream!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream distantly registers the words and hums in agreement, too caught up in trying to pry Techno’s hands away from his, to no effect. Too caught up in escape, he doesn't notice the approaching footsteps until a well-manicured hand lands on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p><span>“I see you've met Techno! He's a little older than you I think! You two should be good friends.” The scary lady—</span><em><span>Aithne,</span></em> <em><span>Dream reminds himself. That's what his brother called her.—</span></em><span>pats his shoulder and moves to sit beside the white-haired noble, pulling her legs up and splaying them across her lap. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>llum</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do you mind if they go off and play together for a while? </span>
  <em>
    <span>T’explicaré com vaig trobar Techno quan érem més ... privats. No és cap cosa per a la qual els nens necessiten estar aquí.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passes where a look of uneasiness crosses the two elder brothers’ faces before an easy-going smile takes its place. “Of course! Dragonling, why don't you show Techno around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno perks up and begins pulling Dream towards the door by his still trapped hand, Dream powerless to stop it. When he looks back at the people in the room for help, all he gets is a cheerful wave before the door slams shut, blocking his view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Techno turns around to shoot him an excited grin, Dream shakily returns it, and he begins to start walking with Techno instead of against him, thrilled and ready to show his new friend around his home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love my two hybrid ladies!! I'm sure you can guess their importance and what hybrids they are, so go for it!</p><p>Also if anyone wants to translate that language, I used google translate, so sorry if it sucks XD The language is Catalan.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>